Pastel de barro
by gamora3115
Summary: Era un día normal en Konoha las chicas se bañaban, el sabio pervertido las espiaba, pero algo cambiaría esta rutina: Naruto desapareció mientras estaba al "cuidado" de Jiraiya.


Naruto no me pertenece porque si no habría muchísimo JirTsu

Pastel de barro.

Era un día muy caluroso en la aldea de la hoja, por lo que muchas chicas se estaban bañando en las cascadas y sin que ellas lo supieran había alguien más que las acompañaba.

Escondido entre los arbustos se encontraba Jiraiya el cual disfrutaba enormemente de la vista que tenía frente a él. Supuestamente tenía que cuidar a su ahijado de 8 años que jugaba a perseguir sapos, pero el pervertido no se podía perder de esta maravilla por cuidar a un niño.

"Ero-senin, quiero ir al baño" dijo Naruto tratando de llamar la atención del mayor.

"Ehh ve a un árbol, hay muchos" dijo el Sannin sin siquiera volverse a ver al rubio.

Naruto fue a un árbol que había a unos metros del rio pero al ver que el sapo con el que estaba jugando "Gamma" lo había nombrado, saltaba lejos para adentrarse más en el bosque olvido completamente su necesidad y lo siguió.

Después de una hora Jiraiya no se había movido de su lugar y menos había perdido el interés pues las chicas se habían enfadado empezando a "luchar". Para el sabio sapo las peleas de chicas que no fueran kunoichis eran hermosas porque siempre trataban de halarse los cabellos o romperse la ropa, en cambio si Tsunade estuviera ahí ya habría noqueado a todas y eso si estaba de buen humor.

En eso el hombre sintió hambre por lo que recordó que ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo y el chico a su cargo no había comido nada, como él no era irresponsable agarro una cesta a su lado en la que previamente empaco latas de ramen pero al volverse para llamar a Naruto no encontró a nadie.

"¡Naruto! ¿Dónde estás?" Grito el peli-blanco muy preocupado porque si se atrevía a perder el niño Kushina, Minato y hasta Tsunade lo matarían, ahh también quería mucho a su ahijado.

El hombre busco por los alrededores pero no lo encontró, así que se internó más en el bosque donde vio unas huellas pequeñas que seguro serian del chico, por lo que las siguió y llego a un lugar despejado más las huellas acabaron ahí.

"¡Naruto!" Grito el Sannin en lo que revisaba los arboles por si hubiera escalado uno "¿dónde estás?"

"¡Ero-senin!" Alcanzo a oír un grito ahogado que venía de un charco de lodo.

El peli-blanco se acercó a toda velocidad al fango para ver que en este sobresalía unos mechones de pelo rubio muy familiares, así que se agacho para observar que ahí se encontraba el niño solo que ahora estaba irreconocible pues tenía casi todo su cuerpo cubierto de lodo excepto su cara y partes de su cabello.

"¡Naruto! Ayy gracias ya no voy a morir" le grito el pervertido al cielo para luego agregar "¿dónde estabas? Kushina me habría matado"

"Gamma se escapó y lo seguí pero en el camino me dio hambre así que hice un pastel de barro" dijo Naruto inocentemente mientras le enseñaba al Sannin su creación.

"Mmm es..." tartamudeo Jiraiya porque para él, la obra culinaria de Naruto no era más que una horrible masa deforme pero el chico estaba muy ilusionado así que mintió "Se ve delicioso, gaki"

"¡Pruébalo!" Dijo el pequeño extendiendo aún más los brazos hacia el hombre.

El cual sonreía nerviosamente, no quería comer eso pero no tenía otra salida. Así que agarrando un pequeño pedazo de pastel, lo acerco a su boca lentamente y se detuvo un momento dudando pero al ver la cara decepcionada de su ahijado se comió el trozo de fango.

Y casi vomita cuando su lengua lo degusto, por lo que uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para no escupirlo instantáneamente.

"Mmm... interés-s-sante sabor" dijo el Sannin haciendo muecas.

"¿No esta rico? ¿No te gusta?" Pregunto el rubio desilusionado.

"No, esta delicioso aún mejor que la comida de Tsunade-hime"

"¿Cocino mejor que Tsunade-baachan?" Pregunto Naruto emocionado.

"¡Sí! Hasta podrías darle unas cuantas clases"

"Wow ¡qué bien!" Grito el rubio dando saltos en el charco lo que Jiraiya aprovecho para escupir lo que tenía en la boca.

"¿Quieres que te haga otro?"

"Mmm..." Jiraiya se debatía entre admirar la belleza femenina o comer pastel de lodo, a lo lejos podía oír las melodiosas risas de las chicas ¿que estarían haciendo ahora?

"¡Ero-senin!" Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Naruto, el cual se encontraba otra vez en la elaboración de su postre "¿me puedes ayudar?" Dijo usando sus ojos de cachorro a los que nadie se podía resistir.

"...Esta bien gaki" respondió finalmente el peli-blanco, después de todo siempre podía espiar a las chicas pero pocas veces tenía tiempo para estar con su ahijado con todas las misiones que tenía.

Así que se sentó junto a el viéndolo trabajar, con el tiempo también empezó a moldear el fango.

"Sabes gaki, deberías llevarle una torta a Tsunade-hime" sugirió Jiraiya maliciosamente, quería ver sufrir a su hime sabía que ella tenía una debilidad por el niño y no podría decirle que no.

"¡Sí! Tsunade-baachan también debe comer pastel" dijo Naruto mientras hacia otro.

Seguramente ella lo mataría después pero valdría la pena por verla tratar de rehusarse, tal vez hasta podría convencerlo de llevarle pastel a Minato y Kushina, sería una gran venganza por obligarlo a ser de niñero pero... no era tan malo cuidar de su ahijado porque a pesar de la actitud despreocupada que el sabio sapo mostraba constantemente, el adoraba al niño.

Y pasar tiempo con él por un rato era más importante que espiar, aunque solo por un rato tampoco iba a descuidar tanto sus libros, la investigación era necesaria porque entonces de donde sacaría la inspiración para sus libros, aunque para eso ultimo solo debía pasar más tiempo con su Tsunade-hime.

Fin.

Este fic lo hice para mostrar la relación entre Jiraiya y Naruto ya había hecho uno de relación Tsunade y Naruto, por alguna razón me gusta hacer a un pequeño Naruto conviviendo con sus padrinos. No pude evitar ponerle toques de mi emparejamiento favorito: JirTsu


End file.
